


The missing hospital scene

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Funny, M/M, The missing hospital scene, doesn't even listen to the doctor, robert is a terrible patient, typical, worried aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: ”As I already told Mr Sugden,” - he said looking at Robert with a firm look -  “he was lucky. This could have ended worse. Much worse.”Or...The title says it all. This is what I think happened after they went to the hospital.now with an added second chapter about what happened after they came home.





	1. Chapter 1

“There's no need Aaron, I'm fine.” - he said even in the ambulance. Aaron just scoffed. Did he really think he's letting this go?

 

“Just shut up Robert.” - he said and didn't even look at him until they were in the hospital. When Robert reached out for his hand he held it though. He wasn't angry at him, he was just worried.

 

At the hospital the doctor checked Robert, while Aaron waited outside. He needed a coffee so he found the nearest vending machine, at the end of the corridor. He was thinking how stupid his husband was. How could he drove himself to breaking point? He must have felt tired before, but still! And he knows why he wants to find her, he understands it but it's not the way to do it. If only Robert would see that.

10 minutes later the doctor came out of the room and Aaron was on his feet in a second.

 

“Can I see him?” - he asked first.

 

“Yes, of course” - smiled the doctor, before he opened the door for him. He followed Aaron into the room -”As I already told Mr Sugden,” - he said looking at Robert with a firm look - “he was lucky. This could have ended worse. Much worse.”

 

“So it was a seizure then?” - asked Aaron.

 

“Yes, and as you see he needs more fluids. He's dehydrated. We would also like to keep him in for the night. Just to be sure. He needs to get his strength back”

 

“No, that's... that won't be necessary.” - said Robert suddenly. - “I'd rather just go home.”

 

“Mr Sugden, you need rest and your health is not something you should put at risk again.” - said the doctor.

 

“I know, I understand it. And I promise I'm gonna take it easy from now on but I really wanna go home. I don't have to stay, right? It's just advised.”

 

“Exactly Robert!” - said Aaron - “You should stay! You never listen to me anyway. How many times did I tell you to take care of yourself? And did ya listen?”

 

Robert averted his eyes but still answered - “I'm gonna listen to you now, alright? I can rest at home but not in here.” - Aaron started shaking his head in disbelief, like he would just say _“He's a fucking idiot.”_ then he looked at the doctor. He wanted him to tell Robert, that he needs to stay in. He didn't.

 

“You can go, but on your own responsibility.” - said the doctor - “And you need to be on bed rest.”

 

“Okay I understand.”

 

“And I make sure of it. Even if I have to tie him to the bed.” - added Aaron.

 

“Alright, I bring you the forms to sign, then you can leave.”

 

“Thank you.” - said Aaron as he watched the doctor go. As soon as he left the room he got closer to Robert's bed. - “You're an idiot!”

 

“I know.” - he sighed.

 

“You should stay. I stay with ya if that's the problem.” - and he would, he really would.

 

“If I have to be in bed, I'd rather be in ours”

 

“You scared me.” - said Aaron looking at him.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't think …”

 

“Exactly Robert! You never think... you just go and do it, never mind anyone else.”

 

“I'm alright.”

 

“You're not! You need rest, and not this stress. We go home and you're gonna go straight to bed, you understand it?”

 

“Yes.” - he knew he was in Aaron's bad books. He didn't dare to disagree with him.

 

“And you cannot leave that bed at least until tomorrow. And don't even think about work! Or anything else!” - he said coz he knew that Robert might try to persuade him.

 

“Okay.”

 

“If you pull another stunt like that again.... you can forget the wedding.” - said Aaron. Even he wasn't sure whether it was only a joke or not.

 

“You're kidding, right?” - asked Robert.

 

“I don't know! You're... you drive me mad!”

 

“Yeah, but... you like that part of me.” - he tried with a smile.

 

“Yes... when it's not putting you on a hospital bed!” - he heard Aaron saying. His smile faded immediately.

 

“Okay, okay I get it. And I'm gonna have a lie down as soon as we get home. Is that alright?”

 

“Yeah.” - he nodded as he sat down on the bed.

 

“You were joking with the wedding right?” - asked Robert clearly concerned.

 

“You know I would marry you right now if I had to... but you're such an idiot. Just.... take care of yourself!” - said Aaron stroking his cheek.

 

“I promise. I'm sorry... for all of... this.” - he said looking around the room.

 

“I know you are.”

 

“Can you go and find that doctor? What's taking him this long?”

 

“God you're so impatient.”

 

“Please!?”

 

“Fine.” - he sighed as he got up. Robert was always a terrible patient.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good luck with him.” - said Liv before she left him.  
> “Why do you need luck?” - asked Robert when Aaron stepped into their room.   
> “Coz it's you.” - said Aaron like it was obvious – “Come on Robert you're a terrible patient. We all know that.”
> 
>  
> 
> Or...   
> This is what happened after they got back from the hospital and Robert said he's gonna have a lie down.

“Do you wanna take this up to him?” - asked Liv with tea in her hand.

“You can speak to him you know.” - said Aaron, he thought for a second that Liv was avoiding Robert.

“I know I just thought you wanted to....”

“No it's alright. You take it up to him, I need to check on Seb anyway.”

“He's sleeping.”

“I still wanna see him tho.”

“Okay.” - she said as she headed upstairs.

Aaron didn't want to pry, in case they're indeed having a chat, so he went straight to Seb's room. The little boy was really asleep. - “Your daddy's a stubborn idiot.” - he said quietly – “But don't worry, I look after him. We're always gonna be there for ya, no matter what happens.” - he said and he meant it. He meant every word he said to Robert before. He wants to see Seb growing up happy, and he wants to protect him from everything, and he never would've thought this child could be this important to him. But now as he looked at him sleeping, he just smiled. He was doomed to love him. One little smile from Seb and he was a goner. He fell in love with him, and he didn't even realize earlier but he described their future. To what would it be like to see him having his first experiences in the world.

He stroked Seb's head softly before he went over to their bedroom. Liv was still there, talking to Robert. Aaron stopped in front of the door, he was hidden from that angle, so he listened in a bit.

“Just don't be this stupid again.” - said Liv. - “I kinda got used to ya.”

“See, I told you you're gonna like me eventually.” - laughed Robert.

“Yeah right. Anyway, don't stress out Aaron, he was dead worried.”

“I know.” - he sighed.

“You might want to concentrate on the wedding instead.”

“Why? You're that desperate to wear a nice dress?”

“Shut up.” - she smiled. - “Alright I'm gonna go and get Aaron.” - Aaron, who was still standing there, came to his senses. He didn't want to get busted, so he tried to tiptoe back to Seb's room. He didn't manage it though. Liv saw him. - “Were ya spying on us?”

“Erm.. no.”

“Liar!” - she laughed. - “Don't worry, we haven't killed each other.”

“That's not even funny.” - he answered laughing.

“Then why are you laughing?”

“Alright, you can go now, I'll deal with him.”

“Hey I can hear you!” - shouted Robert.

“Good luck with him.” - said Liv before she left him.

“Why do you need luck?” - asked Robert when Aaron stepped into their room.

“Coz it's you.” - said Aaron like it was obvious – “Come on Robert you're a terrible patient. We all know that.”

“No I'm not!”

“I give you an hour.”

“An hour? For what? “

“An hour before you drive me crazy with your requests.”

“What? I've never!!!”

“Remember when you were hangover and you never wanted to leave the living room coz you couldn't sit up on the sofa? And I had to sit with you coz you weregoing on about how no one wants to talk to you?”

“That was one time!”

“It happened a lot.”

“No it didn't!!”

“Alright, just... change the topic.”

“Can you come here?” - he asked with bright eyes.

“See? You're doing it again!”

“Doing what?”

“Emotional blackmail!”

“What? I just asked you to come closer, how's that blackmail?”

“You know what? I'm gonna go and take a shower....”

“Fine I'll come with you.” - he said already sitting up to get out of bed.

“No I don't think so mister.” - said Aaron as he pushed him back. - “I go alone. You're staying here. Resting!”

“But...”

“But nothing. You said you'll behave! Or did you just say that to get rid of the doctor?”

“No, course not... but I feel better.”

“I don't care. You're staying. Now, can I trust you to stay in bed or do I have to call Liv back to watch you?”

“Alright....” - he said sulking .- ”I stay here. Not that I wanted to have a shower myself. Leave me here stinking why don't ya....”

“You smell amazing.” - he said giving a quick kiss to his lips – “And you know that! Now, let me have a shower, then we can talk.”

“Talk?“ - asked Robert with raised eyebrows. He was a fool...

“Yes Robert talk. Or you can sleep. These are your choices.”

“There's no third option?” - he tried.

“No. Definitely not today. You need sleep and rest, not sex.”

“I was only thinking about a blowjob.” - he said like he was offended that Aaron even thought about something more.

“Very funny.” - he said before he left him to finally have that well deserved shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come and say hi on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
